The Revolution: Humanity's Return
by World3nder
Summary: The death of Humanity was a great tragedy, going down in a fiery hailstorm of nuclear missiles. However, the citizens of Equestria are going to learn that the death of Humanity, may not have been a complete death after all.
1. Prologue

The Revolution: Humanity's Return.

People watched in pure horror as the words "China Has Launched Nuclear Missiles Against The United States!" flashed on their TV screen. World War Three looked to be America's last stand. Nobody had expected it, but America and Russia had teamed up to fight everyone else. It was those two country's vs. the world. And they were loosing.

(The Missile Control Center)

"Mr. President! What shall we do!" a terrified voice asked.

The president took a minute. His face contorted in a look of sorrow. "Why must so many die?" He said to himself. "Well, If we're goin' down, we're takin' those sons-a-bitches with us. Launch all of our missiles against all country's were against." he sad, rage filling his voice.

"That would be all of them sir." his assistant pointed out.

"Just do it before its too late!" he yelled.

His assistant ran over to the computer. After a few seconds is silence, he spoke. "It's done." he muttered.

"Now broadcast me onto every television channel out there." the President told him.

"Yes sir."

The assistant pulled up a TV camera and set it infront of the President.

"Your on."

"My friends, family, and fellow countrymen. Today we might face Extinction. But I have a hope. We only have ten minutes until the missiles hit, but I have underground Fallout shelters for this. In a minute your TV set will display the location of said shelters. Run for your life's. The shelters house enough supplies for us to last 100 years for 200 people. Their is also Experimental Cryogenic tubes for survival in the event of radiation leak. Their are 200 tubes. Now, GO." The camera shut off.

"Your done Mr. President." his assistant said…

The President fell, tears filling his eyes. "Why so many? Why?" He muttered, his body shuddering.

"I don't know sir. I don't know."

A second later an Explosion rocked the building, disintegrating it instantly. A few minute later, every other country in the world was rocked by nuclear explosions. The human race was gone. It so it seemed...

/Authors Notes

Well that was fun! I hope you enjoyed the insight to the extinction of humanity! I hope you R&R too. This is just a filler, but I will try to continue! Hell, I have another story to continue! But, I'm going on a break for a while. I'm going to Disney!

World3nder - In a world filled with hypocrites and liars, how can we tell what the truth is anymore?


	2. Awakening

I proudly present; The Revolution: Humanity's Return.

Chapter 1: The Awakening.

Someone stirred. For the first time in hundreds of years, a Human stirred. It was a finger twitch, but it was enough to set off the alarms in the bunker. Out of the 4 bunkers with Cryogenic tubes, only 2 had working sets, and even then, some of the tubes in their was defective.

The Alarm was blaring. "Warning! Tube 4 Active! Warning! Tube 4 Active!" it repeated. The door on the tube flew open. The scientist inside the tube fell, his face slamming onto the ground. His eyelids fluttered. He was not yet fully awake. Then without warning, pumps in the building began pouring in a gas that worked similar to Smelling Salts. The man awoke, his eyes flying open. He stayed on the ground, not yet having the ability to get up. He tried to talk, but all that came out was "Flubbababale." The scientist laid on the ground for a while before finally having the ability to move. He slowly crawled to a table in the side of the room. He used the table to prop himself up, still struggling.

He looked around. He noticed the tubes against the wall. He slowly wobbled to the tubes. He peered inside some of them, noticing that some of the people in the tubes were dead. Some of them had some frozen liquid coming from their ears. After all, the President did say the tubes WERE experimental.

The scientist walked over to a Computer in the side of the room, skimming the keyboard, looking for a certain button. "Ah-Ha!" he exclaimed when he found it. The button was labeled 'Mass Release' without a second thought, he pushed the button. All the Tubes in the building opened up, people toppling out of the tubes. Some people that fell out of the tubes had their heads break like and egg when they hit the ground, their brains coming out like the yolks. However, some people were still alive. But barely. The scientist walked over to a table in the opposite corner of the Tubes, and to the left of the computer, grabbed some Smelling Salts, and walked over to the pile of people on the floor. Out of the 200 people in the tubes he could only wake 2 of them. 1 Women and 1 man, not counting the Scientist. The odds of repopulating were slim, but possible. He walked back to the computer to wait for everyone else to regain their composure.

"What... What's going on..." the man mumbled, laying on the floor.

"Humanity has been revived." Said the scientist. "I'm Richard, and you are?"

"Who, Richard, wha? Where are we?"

"We are in the underground Nuclear Shelter. The one we ran into… Actually, I can't remember why we were in here."

Richard slapped his head. "Ah, I'm having a brainfart. Forgive me. I have forgotten why we are in here! Perhaps we can figure that out by looking around. This degenerate bunker should hold the key to our predicament!" And without another word, Richard walked off to a door. Everyone stared as he struggled the pull the "Open" lever that was on the side of the door. Then, with a SNAP, the lever flew down and the door opened... About a fourth of the way. Richard let go of the lever and looked at the door with anger. "All that work for nothin'!" he shouted. "It's not even open enough to crawl through!"

One of the people that was awake enough to walk & talk walked up to the door. It was a Female, about 23 years old. She was in good shape, about '6 "4 tall, and she was rather pretty looking.

"Maybe if we all worked together, we can force to door open?" she suggested, rather quietly.  
>"What was that? I could not hear you ma'am." Richard told the lady.<p>

"I said, we could all force it open." The lady said, a little louder.

"Ah yes! Brilliant idea madam!" Richard bellowed, while the female backed away from Richard to get the other guy completley awake. Richard watched as she quickly but quietly got him to get up and walk around. She was very kind about the whole process, talking in a soothing tone the whole time. Richard was surprised on how she could be so peaceful during the whole thing. He shrugged it off without a second thought.

"Alright people, we need to get this door OPEN. Or else we shall die before we can get out to live the rest of our lives." Richard announced to the other two people.

"What makes you our boss?" Asked the man, who was rather big, that was wearing a Biker Jacket.

"Nothing my good sir, I just want to get out of here. That seems like a reasonable request for all of us to work together. Does it not?" Responded Richard, in a light, but firm voice.

"I guess." the Biker mumbled. "But I don't want you to be pushin' us around is all. I ain't up for dickheads."

"That is alright my good man. Nobody wants a… Ehem, Dickhead, around them. Might I ask, what is your name sir? As you may have heard, I am Richard." Richard extended his hand. In return, the Biker extended his hand and gave a firm shake of the hand.

"Names Jason. Pleasure to meet you. Sorry I snapped at you, I'm just a little drowsy. I get grumpy when I wake up."

"Quite alright my good man! Anyone would be grumpy after waking up from Cryogenic sleep. Well, anyone but me!"

"Richard..." The woman from earlier piped up. "I have to know how to get out of here."

"A simple task ma'am. Everyone, Get underneath the door! We have to push it upwards to escape this hole!" Richard shouted. With a few mumbles and groans, most people walked under the door and began to push. With a groan and a loud creak, the door began a slow rise up the frame. A few seconds later the door creaked and flew upwards, the motor regaining control of the door. It made a large SLAM as it hit the top. Everyone cheered as dust flew around the room from the door.

"Well, now we can get out of this prison!" Richard jeered.

"Hell Yeah!" Jason agreed, high-diving Richard. Within a few minutes, the group was walking out of the room, talking amongst themself.

"Well everyone, are we ready to see what this new world has in store for us?" asked Richard.

" Wait. W-What about if there is something out there that could k-kill us? Asked the woman from before.

"Well, we will all tackle it and hope to subdue it before it manages to murder us all!"

"Wait. Look, an Armory." Intervened Jason, pointing to a door that was cracked open a little outside the doorway of the Cryogenic chamber. "It looks open."

"Who wants to take the risk of going out there first?" Asked Richard.

No one raised their hand.

"I guess I go." Volunteered Jason.

Jason, being stoic as he walked out, took the side of the wall and scooted along, being careful to be silent. He didn't want to bring any of what was out there to him. There was no telling what could BE out there. Everyone still inside the room was holding their breath as he got closer and closer to the cracked door. When he got there, he peeked in the crack and gasped. Everyone shook, not sure if what he was gasping at was deadly. Everyone sighed when Jason pulled himself off the wall and exclaimed "The Armory's full!"

Richard and Frankie emitted a yelp of happiness and sprinted to the door, to find Jason trying to pull it. Like the last door, everyone had to grab and pull it to get the door open. Except this time the door had less resistance. This one slid open after about 10 seconds of pulling. Everyone looked in awe as they saw 3 rows of weapons, going about 30 feet down the room.

"Wait." Muttered Jason as he walked down one of the rows. "A gun is missing." He announced.

"Wait, what?" Asked Richard. "Why is there a gun missing."

Then, with a startle, there was a scream in the right corner of the room. Everyone rushed to see the woman from earlier standing over a skeleton.

"No need to worry madam, this cadaver is dead!" Exclaimed Richard as he pulled the woman away.

"By the way ma'am, you never told me your name." He said, trying to calm the woman down.

"M-m-m-y n-ame is f-f-Frankie" She said, stuttering horribly.

"Well, we found out where the missing gun was." Announced Jason, as he pulled a pistol out of the hand of the skeleton..

"Jason, put that down. You don't know if its loaded!" Richard yelled at Jason.

"Yes. I do. Think about it, if someone committed suicide, why would they need more than one bullet?" He said, putting the gun up and pulling the trigger.

**BANG! **

The gun went off, blowing a hole in the concrete ceiling. Richard glared at Jason, who was smiling sheepishly.

"What? It was an accident!"

Richard got up and took the pistol.

"I'm taking this before you kill someone!"

"Go ahead, take that, we have plenty of other guns in this room. Besides, we have no clue what could be waiting to kill us. We all need to be armed to defend ourself." Jason said with a smirk.

"Fine fine."

Jason walked off to collect some weapons, leaving Richard and Frankie to temself.

With Jason

"So, looks like the rack to the right has rifles, the rack in the middle has SMG's and Shotguns, and the rack on the left has Pistols."

Jason walked away from the group and got a M4A1 from the rifle rack, 2 mags, a UMP .45 from the SMG's with 5 mags, and a M1911A3 from the pistols, with 4 mags. He also grabbed a spare bullet proof vest from a shelf.

He walked back to see Richard and Frankie had both armed themselves. Richard was holding a M4A1 as well, with the addition of him having a 100 Round dual-drum instead. He also had a M9 in his pocket, with a spare 2 mags for the M4 and 3 for the M9 on his hip. Frankie had a MP5 and a M9 as well in her pocket. Both with 5 spare mags.

"Um, can you tell how to operate this thing?" Frankie asked, looking down the barrel of the gun.

"First of all, this is the dangerous end." Jason said while grabbing the barrel of the gun and flipping it around. "Point it at whatever you want to kill, and pull this." Jason pointed to the trigger.

**BRATATAT!**

The MP5 went off, spraying bullets into the roof and walls, scaring everyone shitless.

"God dammit! I told you if you wanted to kill something, but not us!"

"I'm sorry, I didn'nt know it would do that!" Frankie yelled, putting the gun on the floor.

"It's fine, just don't do it again. Pick the gun up, we might need it later."

I really am sorry, I'm not used to these..." She muttered, picking the gun up and slinging it on her back.

"Hey, you CAN do it again, but do it at the bad guys, if you please." Richard chimed in.

"Who exactly ARE the bad guys?" Frankie asked.

"I really have no clue."

"Neither do I"

Wait, what were we doing again?"

"No clue"

"Well, we WERE trying to get out of here, REMEMBER?" Jason said, flicking Richard in the back of the head."

"Ah, yes. The service elevator perhaps?"

"Do you know where that is?"'

"Yes my good man, down the hall and to the right!"

"How exactly do you know where that is? Did you bring us down here?"

"No. Look" Richard said, pointing to a sight labeled.

**SERVICE ELEVATOR TO RIGHT.**

**ONLY USE IN EMERGENCYS.**

"Ah."

"Yeah."

"Well. Lets go then."

Everyone left the armory and headed to the right, following the sighs until they reached a steel door. It looked like a standard elevator, except the doors were bolted and riveted.

"How do w-we get in?" Frankie asked.

"The passcode." Jason responded, pointing to a small numbered keypad.

"And that c-c-code is?"

Jason walked over and hit random keys.

"That code is called dumb luck!" He responded, laughing as the door slid open.

Richard and Frankie looked at him, dumbfounded.

"Well, lets get going."

Everyone walked in and stood as Jason hit the key labeled "Surface". The elevator shook as it slowly rose to the face of the earth, to salvation...

World3nder - Rest In Peace Edd Gould. We loved your animations, and we will still love them in your afterlife. Here's to Edd, one of the best YouTubers ever to grace the Internet! And here's to the past, and all you have done!

"Edd May Be Gone, But His World Will Keep On Spinning."

-Robert Perry


	3. Recognition

The Revolution: Chapter 3

Recognition.

It was a tough day at the Fart today, Applejack had a long day of exhausting work Applebucking, and she only had a few trees left.

"Want me to get those last few?" Big Macintosh asked here, exhaustion displaying clear in his voice.

"Nah, ah reckon I can git 'em." Applejack responded, also tired from the day's work, yet not as much as Big Mac. "You got a lot more trees the me, ya' got to be more tired then me."

Big Mac just laughed, "Sure am." (You thought he was going to say something else, didn't you?)

As Big Mac walked away, Applejack turned to see the last few trees. "Looks like only 3 left" She muttered quietly to herself. She trotted up to the first tree and spun around, kicking it like she had been doing the entire day. The motion was getting old & repetitive.

Like most of the other trees, all of the apples fell right away, landing in the buckets Applejack had set up beside the tree. The second tree went much the same way: set up buckets, spin, kick, apples fall into buckets.

The third tree, however, was different. Instead of all the apples falling, only a few did. Most of the apples just shook back & forth, refusing to fall.

"..."

"Oh, this is gonna be 'ah tough one!"

**~ D~**

The elevator slowly ground to a halt, shuddering as the readout near the top of the doors read 'SURFACE'.

"Looks like were here..." muttered Frankie.

"Indeed we are!" announced Richard.

"You guys ready to see what's out there?" Jason asked, cocking his M4A1.

"No..." said Frankie.

"You'll be fine!" Richard encouraged here. "Just remember what we told you in the armory."

"Alright, but if something kills me out there, I'll hate you all."

Jason just laughed and walked to the door, standing on the side of it with the buttons, staying against the all. "Alright guys, when I hit the button here to open the doors, on the count of three, you watch outside the doors for anything. If it moves, it dies. Got it?"

Frankie & Richard just nodded approval"

"Good, now... Three... Two... ONE!"

Both Frankie and Richard dropped to their knees, drawing & shouldering their M4A1 and MP5's respectively. Jason bounced off of the wall and pointed his M4A1 at the other side of the door.

"GOTCHA 'YA DIRTY WALL OF... dirt...

…Well, that was a tad anti-climactic..." Jason said, confusion in his voice.

Sure enough, all there was on the opposite side of the wall was small cavern of dirt. Walking in a bit, the cavern was big enough for everyone to stand in. Up above a few "THUMP"'s were heard.

"It sounds as if we're close to the surface." said Frankie.

"But how do we get out?" responded Richard.

"With this" Jason said, pulling out a small blob of Composition 4.

"Where did you get that?" Richard asked suspiciously.

"There was some in the armory, so I decided to 'borrow' some..."

"It's explosives, how exactly do you plan on returning it?"

"An IOU?"

Richard just glared at him.

"So? Nobody was there!"

"Fine fine, just get us out." Richard said, giving up.

"Hehe, now that I can do." Jason chuckled.

Jason walked out of the elevator, looking down a bit before looking upwards and deciding where to plant the C4. He jumped up, and stuck it on the ceiling of the cavern, tapping the button on the wireless receiver on the C4.

"Everyone stay in the elevator, I'm going to close the door and blow the charge."

Frankie ran back into the elevator, followed by Richard, who did NOT trust Jason with high-explosives. Jason, slowly walked inside, hitting the "close doors" button as he walked past. When the doors were fully shut, he turned and asked the others "You ready for the surface?"

Frankie and Richard just nodded.

Jason pulled out the detonation device and flipped off the safety switch, raising his hand and putting up three fingers. He dropped one, than another, the finally, the last one dropped. Frankie squeezed her eyes shut as Jason clenched his hand, the clacker making contact with the detonation device and sending a wireless signal to the C4.

"Boom."

**~ D~**

"Oh, this is going to be a tough one." Applejack said, glaring at the tree. With a huff, she crouched down, preparing to strike it with all her might.

She focused, and breathed out. When she finished exhaling, she spun with lightning-speed and slammed her hind hooves into the trunk of the tree. It emitted a loud **CRACK** as she struck it. The ground shook as the tree began to fall, however, instead of stopping when if hit the ground, it kept going, falling through the ground below that was weakened by the explosion.

Applejack turned around, surprised to see that instead of the tree lying on the ground, that there no longer WAS a ground. Where the tree used to be was a giant hole, with about a 15 foot diameter. Applejack tenderly walked to the edge, fearing that something may pop out, or the dirt near the edge may fall down and take here with it into the hole.

**~ D~**

Jason and Richard had to pry the elevator door open, as the dirt that had fallen from the explosives had caused excess friction on the door, making it so the motors could no longer get a grip on the door and open it. However, after getting it about halfway open, the motors managed to get a grip on the door and pull it open. As the doors opened, dirt came out of the gap and began to fill the space in the elevator, getting as high as every ones' kneecaps.

Frankie, Richard, and Jason climbed up the hill of dirt that had fallen from the sky. As they climbed up the hill, they could see a wide gap, and through that gap, sunlight. The funny thing was, there was still dirt everywhere, and they couldn't see to well. The hole they were in now was still too deep to climb out of.

Then – without warning – they heard a voice.

"Hello, anypony down there?"

Jason, Frankie, and Richard whooped.

"You bet your ass were down here, now help get us out!" Jason yelled to the voice.

"Ah'll get mah rope!" The voice called back to Jason, "Just stay there!"

"Like we can actually go anywhere..." Jason muttered.

"Did that person say 'anypony'?" Frankie asked to nobody in particular.

"I'm pretty sure she did, it sounds like a lady." Richard replied to her. "It may just be modern lingo, we don't know how long we were down there."

Richard hoped she would buy it, as in reality, he knew exactly how long they were down in those tubes. He saw it on the display when he let everyone else out. Not to mention he was one of the people who put them in there. What he saw on the display horrified him, but he didn't dare tell anyone yet, fearing their reactions. What it said when he read it, was:

'Current Cryogenic stasis setting as: 200 Years. Current years in Stasis spent: 2176. Years remaining: -1976.

**ERROR: Wake-up Protocol Failed, Manual Wake-up Activation Required.**'

The last part was lasing in red. Richard had NO idea what was up there, but he assumed it was fine, as there was apparent human life on the surface, if this truly was the surface. Thankfully, she bought the lie.

"Okay then, perhaps you're right. The COULD have changed some words around."

Richard patted Frankie on the back.

"Don't worry, we'll adapt." He said, reassuring her.

Frankie smiled.

"Thanks."

"I don't mean to interrupt your love-fest, well actually I do, but shouldn't we be more focused on getting the fuck out of here?"

"Well that person said that she was getting a rope to pull us out." Richard said, turning to Jason, his face a little red.

Everybody jumped when the voice returned.

"Ah got my rope! Just climb on up, ah can hold it!"

As if on we, the rope dropped down the edge, unfurling as if fell. The rope finally settled, the frayed end just barely scarping the dirt as it swung back and forth slightly.

"I'll go first" Jason announced.

Frankie and Richard just nodded. Jason seemed like a natural leader.

Jason walked further up the dirt slope, stopping and grabbing the rope once he reached it. With a firm grip, he tugged the rope. It moved slightly back, but it took a massive amount of effort. It slowly moved back up when he stopped pulling. Satisfied that the rope was secure, he began climbing it. Hand over hand, he went up, slowly but surely. After a 20 foot climb up, he hauled himself over the edge, huffing slightly. Without a second thought, he turned and looked down the hole.

When he looked down, he saw that Frankie had already gotten halfway up the rope. When she got close to the top, Jason bent down and helped he the rest of the way up,He grabbed her hand and & yanked up, taking the weight off the rope and making it easier for her to get the rest of the way up. Richard was the next up, and the process repeated itself, except both Frankie & Jason people helped him up.

When they were all up top and on she surface, they looked around, they were standing in the middle of an apple orchard with trees that seemed rather low to the ground, nothing TOO strange. However, upon turning around, they were greeted with the sight of an orange pony...

….. with apples on it's ass...

That's not the strangest thing ever, the strangest part what when it spoke...

"Who the hay are you?"

Notes:

Well this was a fun one to write. Anyway, sorry for taking so long. I've adapted a new method of writing: Writing it on paper, then typing it out with improvements as I copy it over. Anyway, peace!

-World3nder


End file.
